The overall goal of the Interventions and Translation Core (ITC) is to provide expertise, tools, and infrastructure to assist investigators with the development, implementation, and evaluation of culturally appropriate interventions. Our objective is to create new knowledge regarding the prevention and management of diabetes and cardiometabolic disease, with an emphasis on reducing health disparities. The ITC?s 3 specific aims are to: 1. Provide expert consultation for intervention development in diabetes prevention and management (e.g., interventions to optimize weight, exercise/physical activity, medication adherence, and/or glycemic control). This expertise will facilitate translation of basic science findings into efficacy and effectiveness testing of interventions in both clinic-based and community-based trials. 2. Provide expertise and tools for evaluation and data acquisition, including measurement, quality control, quality assurance, and analytic support, for research to prevent and manage diabetes. Services include methods and tools regarding diet, physical activity, mobile health technology, behavior, psychosocial and sociocultural parameters, built environment, quality of life, and cultural competence. 3. Design and facilitate culturally appropriate strategies to enhance the recruitment and retention of minorities and underserved populations in diabetes-related research studies, with emphasis on African American and rural communities. These core services are based on the expressed needs of funded DRC investigators, and methods will rely on validated, state-of-the-art approaches with a high priority placed on data quality control. The ITC will leverage existing infrastructure for recruitment and community-based research and make cutting edge expertise in intervention development, implementation and evaluation available to the DRC research base, promoting innovation and advancing the science of diabetes prevention and management.